In many applications, it may be beneficial to reformulate a resource allocation problem as a supply chain having consumer entities and supplier entities. In such a supply chain, it may be beneficial for an entity (such as a consumer entity) to identify other entities (such as supplier entities) that are capable of fulfilling resource demands. For example, a consumer may need to communicate resource demands to a number of suppliers in order to determine which of the suppliers is capable of fulfilling those resource demands.